foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanbase
This Fanbase is for Foofur fans, young and old. Fan Season 3 #Halloween in Willowby: It's Halloween, and everyone is looking to get some treats! and by Treats, I mean dog biscuits. but the Rat Brothers will try to make off with the edible loot, any chance they get! #Rat Race of Hearts/Night-Owl Cat: Sam falls head over heels for a Girl Rat, but must compete with Big Boombah to win Her heart, so He turns to the gang to help Him practice./Fencer gets Insomnia, due to an owl endlessly making noise at night, so Foofur and the Gang try to find out how to cure Him. #Ready, Game, Fire!/Hazel in the Haze: Fritz-Carlos becomes obsessed with a Video Game at an Arcade./during a visit to a public forest park, Hazel gets lost in the foggy forest. #Rat Scout Fencer/Rancher Louis: Fencer watches over the Rat Brothers' kind Nephews and Nieces on a camping adventure./While the Mansion was checked for termites, The Gang go to Austin Texas, to stay with an old friend of Louis, who happens to be a Bronco Buster. #Puppy Pirate Rocki/Snow News is Bad News: Norris shows Rocki around the Movie Studio, mostly in the Pirate Set, but an infiltrator is bent on holding Norris for Ransom.../On a wintery day, the Mansion's power is cut off, and is getting cold with each passing minute, forcing the gang to come together for warmth. #Up in the Air Show/More Farm than Good: Fritz-Carlos and Hazel come to an Air Show, to try and enjoy, but an arrogant greyhound pilot challenges Fritz-Carlos.../After pulling a mean prank on Fencer and the others, the Rat Brothers hide at a farm, which is home to Their Hick relatives. #Fun House Foofur/Virtual Rocki: Foofur and Dolly have fun at an amusement park after hours./Rocki and most of Willowby's puppies come to play a new game exclusively for puppies but is really a trap set by Mel and Harvey. #Quick Shot Pepe/Green with Foofur: Pepe uses an Old Photo Camera to try and photograph Foofur and the gang in the house, but He photographs something unusual.../Foofur is accidentally painted green after He trips into a paint can and covered in Yellow paint. #Six-Pack Cat Pack/War of the Posies: Vinnie enlists Two cats to the Cat Pack, making Foofur worried for His friends well-being./Annabell comes to a dogs-only reenactment of the Neighborhood's Posies War. #Lab Rat Cat/Mouse-Shot Dog: Fencer tries to help a cat who just escaped from a laboratory return home to Her owner, but the Rat Brothers try to bring Her home in Fencer's stead./Foofur's Musophobic Cousin comes to visit, and the Rat Brothers pester Him. #Arf to Art/Newspaper Chase: Foofur is sick with a fever, so Dolly brings Rocki to an Art Show, but They didn't count on Burt being here!/After a Paperboy threw eight papers at the mansion, the Gang, thinking that Mrs. Escrow will get suspicious, delivers them to the correct houses to avoid suspicion. #Scoping with Defeat/Just Kitten: Annabell uses a telescope to see the night sky, but sees something out of this world.../Vinnie's two kittens Vincent and Vera encounter Foofur's gang while avoiding two malicious Dobermans. #Town Musicians of Willowby: Foofur tells Rocki His version of the story "Town Musicians of Bremen". Characters *Evelyn - A female Light-grey rat whom Sammy has His lovestruck eyes on. *Settimo "Little Sam" - Sammy's impressionable Nephew. *Natalie - Sammy's cautious Niece. *Vito - Chucky's bookish Nephew. *Chelsea - Chucky's always-singing Niece. *Joey - Baby's depressed Nephew. *Romey - Baby's TV-Obsessed Niece. *Randy - Louis' Friend who belongs to a rancher. *Bauman - a Human who tried to ransom Norris. *Zephyr - A Greyhound who claims to be flyer of a biplane. *Elizabeth and Jerome - Sammy's hick relatives in the Ozarks. *Cassidy - A Golden Retriever puppy who is one of Rocki's new friends. created by JustinandDennnis of DeviantArt. *Lucky and Setzer - Two Cats (A Foldex Cat and Aegean Cat respectively) who are were unwilling members of Vinnie's Cat Pack until they escaped capture since the Two are parents-to-be. *Byzan, Cara, and Roman - Lucky and Setzer's Kittens named after Art Movements. *Subject One-Nine-Eight-Six (Actually called Clove) - a Kitten who escaped from a Laboratory. *Memphis - Foofur's Mouse-shot Cousin, who panics when He sees a Mouse or Rat. *Viola - Vinnie's wife, a Siamese Cat. *Vincent - A kitten who wants what His Father, Vinnie, never gave Him, friends of His own, and is the leader of the Kitten Pack. *Vera - Vincent's younger sister. *Kitten Pack - The Cat Pack Henchmen's Nine Kittens (Four Male, Four Female) composed of Alyson and Malcolm (Alphonse's Kittens) Martina and Martino, (Rusty's Twin Kittens) Dante, Jacob, and Celes (Ferdinand's Kittens) and of course, Paola and Cobalt. (Ralph's Kittens) *Mariah - Alphonse's Wife, a Blue-Eyed White Ragdoll Cat with light-taupe spots, who loves to climb trees. Mariah has a Southern Accent. *Lacey - Ferdinand's Wife, a Light green-eyed Tortoiseshell Cat with Black and Brown fur, who goads His husband to exercise more, but can't resist the taste of fish. Her claws are clipped. Lacey has a Russian Accent. *Harriet - Ralph's Wife, a Silver-Colored Turquoise-Eyed Egyptian Mau Cat with black spots, who worries about Ralph and Their kittens. But, She enjoys Television. She has a Shakespearian Accent *Alexis - Rusty's Wife, an Aquamarine-eyed Brown-colored Tonkinese Cat. She doesn't approve of Rusty being in the Cat Pack because They're a bad influence to Him, however She adores the art of Music. She has a Scottish Accent. Fan Season 4 # Barge, but not in Charge - While Fencer tries to escape the Cat Quartet in a foggy night, They all get taken by a Barge Captain, but while inside, Fencer encounters a Female Feline from His past... # Fireworks Fracas/In Search of a Clubhouse - Foofur and the Gang try to enjoy the fireworks display out of town, but, war veteran Fritz-Carlos thinks that They're under attack. / Rocki helps the Kitten Pack find a place to call a clubhouse. # Strained Magic/Watchpup Rocki - Louis takes up Card Magic to outdo a magician's ferret. / when a burglar is on the loose, Mrs. Escrow sees Rocki and temporarily has Her as a Watchdog. # Heavy Metal Rocki/Dog Pounded - Rocki gets a penchant for Rock and Roll, which could mean trouble. / When the Dog pound is undermanned, Mrs. Escrow is drafted to be a Dogcatcher, which might mean trouble for Foofur and the others. # Convention Catastrophe/Biosquare Buddies - While avoiding the Cat Pack, Fencer hides in a Video Game Convention, as Foofur and the others come to the rescue. / After Pepe fails to trap Foofur inside a greenhouse, He and Burt are stuck inside for a day, which is making their owners worried for being away for so long... # Cream Dream/The Lonely Fencer - Hazel encounters an old friend whose master is an ice cream shop owner, and when the Owner is in financial trouble, Hazel offers to help. / Fencer wanders town for His friends after He thinks They are missing, but are really setting up a birthday party for Him. # Rats n Bats/Hip-Hop Fencer - The Rat Brothers band with some fruit bats to mess with Foofur's gang. / Fencer comes across a Boombox Backpack which not only gives Him the energy to breakdance, but, also gets the attention of many cats, who want in on the singing # Egypt Gyp/Claw and Order - Cleo brings Fencer to come to Egypt for Him to meet Her family, as Cleo's family's owners are about to lose Their home.../ Vincent turns to Rocki to help Him practice for the fence-climbing regional tournament, and get the attention of a girl kitten Vincent falls for. # The Maltese Steaks/Reunion Break - Annabell dreams She is a detective after falling asleep watching a Noir Movie on TV. / Pepe's Family comes to visit. # The Fiendish Feline/Archer-Rival for Foofur - Fencer tries to disprove the ghost of the Fiendish Feline by coming to the cemetary with Cleo, unknown to the two, Vinnie's Cat Pack try to scare Him out of His wits. / Burt takes up archery in hopes of getting Dolly's Attention, but Foofur competes with the Arrogant Wolfhound. # Video Pepe/Water-Colored Foofur - Pepe steps up His attempts to catch Foofur and the others on Film, with a video Camera. (Sequel to Quick-Shot Pepe) / Foofur's takes up drawing watercolor paintings, but when an Mrs. Escrow brings in a potential buyer, who is also an Art Dealer... # To Beach Their Own/Legend of the Cat-Hearted Puppy - Foofur and the others enjoy Their visit at a beach until a Lifeguard's Dog tries to keep the Cats out, including Fencer! / At a Campste, Rocki tells Her friends a tale about the Cat-Hearted Puppy. # Flooded Foofur - During a nasty Flood, Foofur goes mediator when The Cats and Dogs of Willowby stay at Foofur's mansion, which is causing tension between Those that Bully, and those That don't. Characters *Fermata - An upbeat Snowshoe Cat who wanted to be born in the 60s, when the Woodstock Concert took place. She is Caesura's girlfriend. * Trill - An outgoing Arabian Mau Cat who enjoys sunbathing. She is Tenuto's girlfriend. * Breve - A superstitious Korat Cat who tries to avoid getting any bad luck. She is Marcato's girlfriend. * Gliss - An acrobatic Turkish Van Cat who was in a Turkish Circus. She is Quaver's girlfriend. * Stringy - A Magician's Ferret. *Pet Burglar - A Burglar who robs people, and hates dogs. *Danger Levels - A Heavy Metal Rock Band of Dogs, who are really wanting some quiet time. *Winifred - A Middle-aged Yorkshire Terrier, whose owner is an Ice Cream Parlor Entrepreneur. *El Tomato - Leader of the Fruit Bats hired by Sammy. *Khepri - Cleo's Father. *Bastet - Cleo's Mother. *Jaha - An Ashera-breed Kitten Vincent has eyes for one time, but loses interest when He saw how demanding She was. *Mikhail - A Siberian-breed kitten born in Russia, who is Vincent's rival for Nunzia's affection. *Moss - An arrogant Brown Chausie kitten, who uses tricks to win any competition. *Pepe's Family - Composed of Chihuahuas including the Mom, Dad, and 5 Siblings. *Helix - A Lifeguard's Dog who makes sure the Cats stay out of the beach. Fan Season 5 # Fatherhood for Fencer - Cleo comes to the Mansion and tells Fencer that He's going to be a father to Her kittens! # All That Jazz - Fencer brings the gang to come to Birmingham, Alabama to come to the Scat Cats' Midnight Farewell Concert at the Jazz Museum. but a cat-hating watchdog is threatening the event and the lives of the feline singers... # But of Obstacle Course/Restless Rocki - Foofur aids Burt's under-confident nephew to help practice for an obstacle course event. / Rocki decides not to sleep after She had a bad dream... # Viola's Feline Society/Italian Ice - Viola invites Cleo to a day at Her Mansion. / Vincent turns to Hazel for advice on how to win the heart of a birman kitten during a Winter Italian Festival. # Taste Test/Moon Rocki - Fencer and a few cats are taken by a cat food company to become the next mascot. / Rocki and Foofur are put into a spaceship that is heading for the Moon. # Foofur's Sister/The Rat-Cat Legend - Foofur gets a surprise visit from Her sister Phyllis, but She and Her husband have a reason for hiding... / The Rat Brothers search the sewers, for a cat who rumored to be living like a rat. # Pranks for Nothing - Rocki and Vincent become mediators to quell a Prank War between the Uptown Club and the Kitten Pack. # Girls' Knight Out/Burlon's First Romance - Dolly takes Rocki, Annabell, Hazel, and Cleo to a Medieval Fair. / Burlon falls for Celia of the Uptown Club at a miniature golf park. # Sphinx for Asking/Blame it on the Grain - Cleo brings Fencer to a library after hours to find a book about Catsupsu's history. / Dolly brings Foofur to come visit Her Childhood home, a Farm, which is about to face foreclosure. # Routes of the Scouts/The Party Crashing FelineFabricated Feline - Fencer (With Cleo) is tasked to be Scoutleader to the Kitten Pack and the Rat Scouts. / Fencer aids Vincent to Nunzia's yacht party, but some obstacles are in the way. # Flat-Tired Foofur/Cat-Packed House - After spending the night preparing additional hiding places, Foofur goes to sleep and can't wake up, so the gang tries to hide Him while Mrs. Escrow shows the house to potential buyers./ The Cat Pack try to take over Foofur's house. # An Unusual Playmate/Quest for Pizza - Foofur and the gang meet a young boy named Andrew and his pet dog, Jessica./Foofur makes reservations at a pizza restaurant for him and Dolly, but Burt has plans to ruin the dinner date. # Freaked-Out Foofur - After watching a scary movie marathon on TV, Foofur becomes paranoid. Characters * Isis - The first of Fencer and Cleo's Triplet Kittens. She is a Black Kitten with Purple stripes. * Osiris - The second of Fencer and Cleo's Triplet Kittens. He is a Purple Kitten with Black spots. * Kiyo - The third of Fencer and Cleo's Triplet Kittens. She is a Black Kitten with Purple spots. * Gidget - Fencer and Cleo's fourth-born kitten. She is a Purple Kitten, willing to learn karate, like His dad. * Etta - A Female Mouse who plans to make it big as an opera singer, and Duke's love interest. * Rachelle - Django's Niece, a kitten, who enjoys Her Uncle's singing since She was a newborn. * Miles - Nathan's Son, An easily-flustered kitten, who paints acrylic paintings for His father. * Emily - Clive's Daughter, a kitten, who writes sheet music and doesn't want Her father to retire. * Seeker - The Guarddog of the Birmingham Jazz Museum, who hates cats. * Burlon - Burt's shy nephew, a klutzy wolfhound with a Green Bowtie. Burlon also happens to be a good painter. His love interest is Celia of the Uptown Club. * Nunzia - A Blue-point Birman Kitten, Whom Vincent falls in love with. and is looking for a male cat who fis friends with at least one dog, cannot eat mice or rats, mustn't be born in Italy, must be around the same age, can't be a gold-digger, and must have at least one extracurricular skill. * Benito - Nunzia's Little Brother. * Norina - Nunzia and Benito's Mother, a stern Purebred Blue-point Birman Cat who wants Her kittens to marry Birman cats, and opposes Nunzia's romance with Vincent. * Basilio - Nunzia and Benito's Father, a kind Purebred Lilac-point Birman Cat who wants His kittens to be happy. He doesn't mind Nunzia's romance with Vincent. * Mosaic - Burt's nervous Niece and Burlon's little sister. * Will - Phyllis' Husband. * Trench - An Oriental Shorthair Cat who was said to be living in the sewers like a rat, but is kind-hearted. * Yulia - A Siberian Kitten and Mikhail's older sister. * Variscite - A Samoyed puppy and a Member of the Uptown Club. * Sienna - An Alaskan Malamute puppy and a member of the Uptown Club. * Cara - A Boxer Puppy who once enjoyed drawing insulting caricatures of the Cats and Dogs She encounters. * Snooker and Cricket - Pam's Parents. * Aquamarine and Ian - Celia's Parents. * Hans and Winona - Brenda's Parents. * Marco - A Gluttonous Orange Cat and a member of the Cat Pack. * Grunge - A Musclebound Brown Cat and a new member of the Cat Pack. * Coily - A Dumb-looking Light-brown Cat and a new member of the Cat Pack. * Andrew Escrow - The nephew of Mrs. Escrow who uses a watch-like device that allows him to communicate with Foofur and the gang. * Jessica - A Hokkaido Puppy who is close to her owner, Andrew, and her new friends. * J. Ellington Escrow - Andrew's father who invented the Barker Watch. * Josephine Escrow - Andrew's mother who works as a mechanic. * Marcia - Josephine's Labrador retriever. Fan Season 6 # Cones and Bones/Rats against Cats - Louis tries to cope with wearing a cone around His neck while He tries to find some bones as a gift for Annabell on the anniversary of when They both met. / The Rat Brothers follow Vincent and Vera home, and They learn that the Kittens' Father is not to be trifled with. # When Fritz-Carlos Met Hazel/Bark in Time - Hazel and Fritz-Carlos recount their younger years./The gang dream that they are in different time periods. # Fritz-Carlos' Follies/Try, Triathlon Again - It's Fritz-Carlos and Hazel's wedding anniversary and Fritz-Carlos tries to find a special present for Hazel. / Dolly prepares for a Dog Triathlon, so Foofur and the others help Her practice. # Rocki Around the Christmas Tree - The gang celebrates Christmas. but, during the festivities, Rocki helps The depressed Kitten Pack understand the holiday, including Vincent. # Museum as You See 'Em/Lateral Louis - Dolly brings the gang to the Smithsonian Institute, but has to deal with a watchdog who refuses to let them enter. / Louis is scouted to be the muscle for a Canine football team. # Free-Rappel Fritz - Fritz-Carlos with Hazel comes with His Foreign Legion Superiors at a rock-climbing adventure, but a danger awaits them... # Double Dog Dare/Fencer Knows Best - Louis challenged to not eat dog bones for one day and tries to resist temptation./ Fencer meets a lost kitten and offers to help her find her parents. # Louis On Ice - After seeing Louis' ice skating skills, a talent scout offers Louis a starring role in the Swan Lake. # Aiko's Hiccup Mix-Up/The Million Dollar Foofur - Aiko gets the case of the hiccups and her siblings try to find a cure for her./A close friend of Fritz-Carlos mistakes Foofur as the descendant of the legendary king of Bonehemia. # The Game's Up/Clowder Nine - The gang discovers that someone made a video game based on them./Vincent forms a musician group called Clowder Nine. # Foofur's Day Off/False-Note Fencer - On Father's Day, Rocki wants to help Foofur relax. In the meantime, Foofur's father, Whitaker, comes for a visit. # The Night of the Fireflies - As Dolly, Annabelle, Cleo, Hazel, and Viola go out to see the fireflies, Foofur and the others babysit the Kitten Pack, Rocki and Fencer and Cleo's kittens. # The Karate Kitten/Burlon's Model Misfortune - Aiko trains under her father, Fencer, to become a great martial artist./Burlon asks Celia to be a model for His painting pursuits, but things didn't go all that well... Characters *Pierre - Fritz-Carlos' father. *Gustavo - A doberman pincher who is a guard dog at the Smithsonian Institution. *General Andre - Fritz-Carlos' superior. *Violet, Virginia, and Vance - Vincent and Vera’s younger sisters and brother. *Eloise - A Tonkinese kitten whom Fencer found while she was lost. *Pedro - A Yorkie Silky who is a close friend of Fritz-Carlos and mistook Foofur as a descendant. *Gizmo - A pug who seeks inspiration from Foofur's adventures to make a video game and is the pet dog of a video game designer. *Whitaker - A sailor dog who is Foofur, Tugboat and Phyllis' father. *Sir Foofur - Foofur's medieval counterpart. *Don Fritz-Carlos - Fritz Carlos' musketeer counterpart *Emperor Fencer - Fencer's Feudal counterpart *Queen Hazel - Hazel's Ancient Egyptian counterpart. *Princess Rocki - Sir Foofur's niece and Rocki's medieval counterpart. *Madame Annabell - Annabell's American Revolution Counterpart *Lougar - Louis' prehistoric counterpart. *Ophelia - Foofur, Tugboat and Phyllis' mother. *Sylvia - Burt's sister and Burlon's mother. *Spectre - Burt's Brother-in-Law and Burlon's father. Fan Season 7 #Gopher the Gold/Big Brawl for Louis - A Group of Gophers threaten to ruin an event for the dogs of Willowby, but only Foofur can remedy the situation / Louis masquerades as a Cat (with Fencer as His manager) for a Cats-only Wrestling event at an abandoned warehouse. and the prize is 250 Doggie Yummies. #Time Warped/Fritz-Carlos' first Prey - Burt thinks He's in the Future, when He wakes up in a Space-themed Carnival. / Fritz-Carlos catches up with His old friend, the first cat He ever chased, while He watches over the Cat's adopted daughter, who happens to be a puppy. #Poster Prank/Culinary Calamity - The Rat Brothers place wanted posters of Foofur's gang around Willowby, but Their plan backfires when they place a poster on Cat Pack territory.../ Burt challenges Foofur to a Culinary challenge, where the winner will win their chance to be the first customer at Willowby's newest restaurant. #Chez Fencer/Snow Dog - A Restaurant Owner's Cat entrusts Fencer to take ownership of His cats-only Italian restaurant for a week./ The Gang frantically search for Annabell during a blizzard. #Annabell's Sour Hour/Three Legs aren't better than Two - Annabell goes into a nasty mood after crashing into one too many walls. / The ptown Club compete against the Kitten Pack in a three-legged race, but Rocki doesn't want any part of it. #Mosaic's TV Trouble/Leaner, but not Meaner - Burt has Dolly and Foofur watch over Mosaic and make sure that She doesn't watch any disgraceful programs./After the Gang unintentionally insult Louis' stomach, He decides to exercise. #Dance 'til You Faint/Wax on Their Backs - The Uptown Pups of Willowby use the Mansion as Their dance hall when They can't dance in the Happy Glen Country Club. / an incident at the candle wax factory, causes Fencer and Vinnie's legs to be stuck in candle wax. #Enter the Fencer/For They, The Barbells Raised - Fencer is recruited by an elderly cat to be Shihan of a traveling karate cat group to not only convince three young bullies that using claws aren't allowed in karate. / Burt forces the Pups of Willowby to be in an exercise program, including Rocki! #Join the Club - Foofur tries to convince Burt not to joining a dogs-only club whose leader has a malicious plan against stray cats and dogs who are allied with cats. #Non-Phony Symphony - The Uptown Club Arranges a Symphonic event in Willowby Park, but Rocki tries to find an instrument that best fits Her before Saturday. #Now that You Mentor it/Picky Eater Burt - A Middle-Aged Cat who is also practices Music tries to fix Fencer's horrible singing. / After His owner sets a strict food budget, Burt tries to find ways to get His Gourmet-flavored Dog Food. #The Venture Dome - Part One - Fencer and 19 other cats are taken away by a TV Producer who is putting them in the TV Program, the Venture Dome, containing Levels of Difficulty. and those that fail go where They don't want to go to... #The Venture Dome - Part Two - Foofur and the others reach the TV Station as Fencer and the remaining Cats try to survive the Final Four Areas to avoid going to the Animal Shelter. Characters * Calci - Leader of a group of gophers who have had enough of the loud noises above ground. * Zoey - A puppy born with cat whiskers. * Sebastian - Zoey's Step-father, and an Old friend of Fritz-Carlos * Oregano - A Highlander cat who is owned by an italian restaurateur. * Garlic - Oregano's Wife a Pixie-Bob Cat. * Bacalla, Seppie, and Tonno - Oregano and Garlic's Three Kittens. * Castel - An Affenpinscher Puppy, whose owner is a Weather scientist. He enjoys looking at the night sky for constellations. His love interest is Pam of the Uptown Club. * Pixel - A Wire Fox Terrier Puppy whose owner is obsessed with Television. His love interest is Brenda of the Uptown Club. * Beta - A Wire Fox Terrier Puppy who is a prankster and Pixel's Younger brother. * Shihan Dan - An elderly Dragon Li Cat who is Shihan of the travelling Feline Way Karate Group. * Sable - A Black Kitten who is the only girl and leader of the karate bullies. * Slate - A Russian Blue Kitten who is the second of the karate bullies * Wenge - A Khaomanee Kitten who is the third of the karate bullies. * Lemon - Sable's Cruel Uncle who is a slave-driver. * Stacatto - A Middle-aged Chantilly-breed Cat who travels from town to town to teach music to any cat or Kitten He encounters. * Tuplet - A Middle-aged Serengeti-breed Cat who is Stacatto's Wife, and has three kittens, Lat, Tural, and Harp. * Brassie - An Otterhound and leader of the Cat-Hating Canine Society. * David Gray - A TV Producer and VP of WAOB TV Station. Fan Season 8 # Fencer’s Lucky Star - Fencer and the others travel to Death Valley, So He and His clan can be bathed in the rays of the first Star He saw when He was very young, to have good luck for one year, but other cats from other towns threaten His chances. # The Microchips are Down/The Rats Remember - In Silicon Valley, After Monica accidentally swallows a microchip, Foofur and Dolly try to protect Her from three scientists who intend to dissect Her. / Sammy, Evelyn, and their kids come to the shipyard and revisit the barge where Sammy first met Chucky and Baby, and when Sammy joined Big Boombah's gang. # Viola and Dolly's School Daze/Horror of the Headband - Dolly tells the gang about how She first met Viola at the Willowby Obedience School. / Fencer loses His lucky headband. # Seeing the Lighthouse/Brotherly Love- Foofur Encounters His elderly Uncle at the lighthouse, which is targeted by a greedy landlord./ Vinnie's younger brother. # Cirque De Feline - Fencer and the Town's Cats come to see Feline Performers at the Willowby Fairgrounds, however... # Tying the Kitten's Knot/The Gall over Mini-Golf - Nunzia arranges a Wedding for Her and Vincent, which Viola disapproves of, since both of them are too young./ Foofur challenges an arrogant dog at a game of mini-golf after the latter refuses to let Strays play. # Castel's Big Break/Future Fracas - Rocki and Norris visit Castel as Castel gets an opportunity to do a weather forecast in front of a live audience/ Foofur has a dream that He goes 7 years in the future. # Aztec and You shall Receive/Vinnie's Bully - Fritz-Carlos dreams He is having an Adventure in the Aztec./An Old Enemy of Vinnie comes to Willowby, so Vinnie and the rest of the Cat Pack hide out in Foofur's Mansion. # Better Translated than Never - A Disgraced Scientist captures Fencer and a few other cats so She can get Her revenge on the the Business who fired Her. # Jukeboxed In/Animal Antics - Fritz-Carlos and Hazel are stuck inside a jukebox, as Foofur and the others try to get them out./ A Sleep-deprived Burlon visualizes anyone He encounters as different animals, so Burt turns to Foofur and the others to get Burlon to go back to sleep. # The Willowby Derby - The Cats and Dogs of Willowby race around the Town for the prize of their Choice, but Mel and Harvey intend to capture as many as possible so They can auction the captured animals. # The Blue Hound Blues/How the Cat Pack Attacks -./ Vincent and Vera tell Foofur and the others about Vinnie and Viola's past./ Burt makes a Song on why He can't stand Foofur and His friends # Blunders Never Cease - As Foofur and the others head home, They see unusual things made by the animators. of course, It's bound to be a record breaker for most errors on a half-hour cartoon Characters * M5 (Real Name Rand) - Castel's Father. * Lyra - Castel's Mother. * Palmtree - Pixel's Surfer Father. * Alpha - Pixel's Mother. * Bistre - Vinnie's little Brother who is on the run from a dangerous feline. * Isabel - Bistre's girlfriend, A Himalayan-Breed Cat. * Penstripe - A Serengeto Breed Cat who is hunting down Bistre, so He can have Isabel for Himself. * James - A Cymric Cat and owner of the Traveling Cat Circus. * Nadu - A Pigeon who was Fencer's temporary pet. * O.B. - A Dachshund and a belongs to a golf club president. * Splotch - A Maine Coon Cat and Vinnie's first Enemy. * Dr. Sidian - A Former Scientist who invented a device to understand the language of cats and kidnaps them to use them get revenge on the Research Facility who fired Him. * Gunther - Dr. Sidian's shaky Assistant Fan Season 9 # In the Cards/Spaced Out Annabell - During a Medieval Fair, Fencer asks about the Kitten Pack’s future. /Annabell is taken to be used in a space project. Re-version Season This Area is a redoing of the first two Seasons of Foofur with the fan characters and some changes. # Foofur's First Adventure - A Retelling of "Look Homeward, Foofur". # Head Over Paws - A Retelling of "Foofur Falls in Love". # Rat Race to the Finish - A Retelling of "You Bet Your Life" # London and Done - A Retelling of "Mad Dogs and Englishmen". # Royal and Loyal - A 30-Minute Retelling of "A Royal Pain". # Fashion and Passion - A 30-Minute Retelling of "Clothes Make the Dog". # Rats! It's Rats - A 30-Minute Retelling of "You Dirty Rat". # How Mummy Met Fencer - A 30-Minute Retelling of "My Pharaoh Lady". # The Green Spook - A 30-Minute Retelling of "Scary Harry. # Mouse with the Golden Voice - A 30-Minute Retelling of "Fencer Gets Soul" # Starstruck Rocki - A 30-Minute Retelling of "Puppy Love". # Fencer of the Cat Pack - A 30-Minute Retelling of "Fencer finds a Family". # Eyes have it - A 30-Minute Retelling of "Annabell gets Framed". Foofur's Pet Tips Complete with tips said by Foofur and His friends. Locations * Emerald Ridge Forest - A Forest park where Fencer Chaperoned The Rat Brothers' Nieces and Nephews. * Leather Saddle Ranch - A Ranch where Louis' Friend, Randy, lives. * Willowby TV Studios - A Place where Norris and a few people work at. * Willowby Nickel Arcade - An Arcade where plenty of People play Video Games. * Willowby R and D Laboratory - A Lab where scientists illegally research on Animals. * Gustav's Bio-Greenhouse - A Biosquare-based Greenhouse. * Sunday's Ice Cream Parlor - An Ice Cream Shop owned by Winifred's Owner. * Willowby Beach - A Beach where Helix is tasked to keep Cats from entering the Beach. * Cirris Skyscraper - An Abandoned skyscraper with over 10 pigeon coops where Breslad used to live on top of until the skyscraper was demolished. * Kitten Pack Houseboat - A dilapidated houseboat at a harbor, Where Vincent and His Kitten Pack meet for special occasions. * Escrow Time Savers - A clock shop owned by Andrew's father. * The Car Clinic - An auto-repair shop where Andrew's mother works at. * Bonehemia - A kingdom where Pedro lives. * Viola's Stately Mansion - A Split-Level Mansion where Viola and Her Owner lives. Halloween Stories * The Littlest Vampire Pup - Rocki tells a story stars about Rockicula, a vampire puppy whose curse can be broken by the kiss of a true love, Sir Norris. * Smart House - Louis tells a story which takes place, 100 Years into the future. Mrs. Escrow installs a security system that can detect intruders, so Foofur and the others try to sabotage it to avoid landing in the animal shelter. * The Spectral Spectacles - Annabell tells a story where anyone who wears the Spectral Spectacles gets perfect 20/20 vision, but also see ghosts. * The Monochrome Paintings - Burt tells a story about a painter (Burlon) who is taught to draw Black-and-White Paintings, but what He didn't know, is that when one finishes a painting... * If Vinnie found Out - Vincent tells a worst-case scenario if His father found out His two kids were friends with Foofur... * In a Cat-eat-Dog World - Fencer tells a story about a world where Cats were Dogs and Dogs were Cats. Video Game Ideas Foofur the Video Game - Play as Foofur and His friends in this Adventure 3-d Platformer Game hopefully for the Nintendo NX, Xbox One, and Playstation 4. Foofur's Summer Games - Foofur and friends are back and this time, they compete for the gold medal in this sports game for PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Foofur's Twirl and Whirl - Foofur and His friends are in need of Your Dance Moves to get them through Their ordeals. for the PS4, (VR Camera required) and the Xbox-One, (Kinect Camera required) Foofur - Fencer's Catventurers - Play as Fencer or any of the Cats of Willowby to shut down Angelo's Business who intends on taking over alleys, already occupied by other cats and dogs. Commercial Bumpers * We iris in on Foofur's ears, and We zoom out to see Him wave to the viewer. the logo appears as the blue background becomes orange, with Foofur's Friends appearing in an instant while waving * We iris in on Fencer's headband, and We zoom out to see Fencer making a martial arts pose, with the black background becoming white, with Foofur, Rocki, and Louis bowing to the viewer. * We iris in on Rocki's paws, and We zoom out to see Rocki riding on a ball. The logo appears as the violet background becomes yellow-green, with Fencer riding on a tire, Foofur juggling baseballs, and Fritz-Carlos keeping a balloon on His head. * We iris in on Louis' fangs, and We iris out to see Him making a scary face to the viewer, but falls backwards when He thinks He scared the viewer. The logo appears as the Light-Yellow background becomes dark-blue, as Foofur embarrassedly scratches His head and Annabell laughs softly at Louis. * We iris in on Annabell's Eyes, and We zoom out to see Her lifting up Her hair, and waving to the Viewer. The logo appears and Background turns from ghost-white to dark gray, with Louis looking at Annabell's eyes, with Foofur shrugging His shoulders to the viewer. * We iris in on Fritz-Carlos' mustache, and We zoom out to see Him brushing His mustache while marching to the left side of the screen, then salutes. The logo appears as the background turns from orange to light-blue, and Hazel looks and waves at the viewer. * We iris in on Hazel's Paw and a cloth, and We zoom out to see Hazel cleaning off the pawprints off the background. the logo appears as the orange background becomes blue, with Rocki, Fencer, and Louis covered in dirt. * We iris in on Dolly's eyes, and We zoom out to see Her looking up at the sky. the logo appears and the brown background becomes blue-green with Foofur and Rocki alongside Her. Ending Credits Composed of 20 scenes alternating color scenery with character(s) doing something. (Four of them corresponds to the two episodes seen.) Season 3 Blue, Green and Orange Scenery. Foofur with Rocki on His head. Annabell hugging Louis as He blushes. Fencer's paw hurting after unsuccessfully chopping a block of wood. Fritz-Carlos kissing Hazel's paw. Burt and Foofur growling at each other as Dolly tries to separate them. Sammy shushing Chucky and Baby. Rocki hiding from Pepe. Vinnie and His Cat Pack looking at the above credits. Foofur consoling a crying Rocki. Mel and Harvey chasing Foofur and the others. Mrs. Escrow trying to make Pepe heel with Her leash. Foofur drenching Vinnie with a hose. Louis raising Annabell's front hair to see Her eyes. Fencer hiding behind Foofur. Louis and Fritz-Carlos held back respectively by Annabell and Hazel. Foofur and the others waving goodbye to the viewers. # Halloween in Willowby - Foofur waving His paws in a mage outfit with Rocki looking like an angel. Annabell in a hippie costume while Louis punches the air in a convict costume. Fritz-Carlos looking like Sherlock Holmes with a magnifying glass while looking at Hazel as a Vampiress. The Rat Brothers as Pirates about to attack Fencer in a scientist outfit. # Rat Race of Hearts/Night-Owl Cat - Sammy blushing and His paw shaking from seeing Evelyn. Sammy asleep while smiling as Chucky and Baby try to get Him up. Fencer on His back wide awake. An Owl attacking Foofur and the dogs. # Ready, Game, Fire!/Hazel in the Haze - An obsessed Fritz-Carlos with red veiny eyes while using a joystick. Fritz-Carlos slouching as Hazel watches worriedly. Hazel wandering. Hazel in a cloak while Fritz-Carlos consoles Her. # Rat Scout Fencer/Rancher Louis - The Rat Brothers have Fencer sign a piece of paper. The Rat Brothers' Nieces and Nephews playfully swarm Fencer. Louis waving to Randy. Louis dressed like a Rancher. # Puppy Pirate Rocki/Snow News is Bad News - A Camera is seen filming Rocki and Norris as Pirates. Film equipment is on top of the kidnapper, as Rocki kisses Norris making Him blush. Louis and Annabell inside a green blanket like a long cloak. Foofur on a Chair with a blue blanket over Him. # Up in the Air Show/More Farm than Good - # Fun House Foofur/Virtual Rocki - # Quick Shot Pepe/Green with Foofur - Pepe holding a Camera. Pepe cowering and hiding behind Rocki. Foofur seeing a yellow paint can falling. Foofur partially covered in paint, making it look green. # Six-Pack Cat Pack/War of the Posies - Vinnie points at Lucky and Setzer. Foofur shaking paws with Setzer as Lucky looks at Her kittens. Annabell hiding beside blue flowers. Annabell and a few other dogs chasing Mel and Harvey. # Lab Rat Cat/Mouse-Shot Dog - Sammy holding back Chucky and Baby from approaching Clove. Clove tearfully hugging Fencer. Memphis visiting Foofur. Memphis hiding behind a wall from the Rat Brothers. # Arf to Art/Newspaper Chase - # Scoping with Defeat/Just Kitten - Annabell looking up. Annabell letting Louis look through the telescope. Vincent threatening Foofur and Louis. Vinnie tearfully hugs Vincent. # Town Musicians of Willowby - Season 4 # Bird-Dog of Willowby/Foofur Oughta be in Pictures - # Fireworks Fracas/Caped Cat - Fritz-Carlos hides behind Hazel. Foofur encouraging Fritz-Carlos. Vincent and Vera clinging to Fencer's Cape. Fencer in His disguise attacking a bulldog. # Strained Magic/Watchpup Rocki - Louis panicking as cards fall. Louis shuffling cards as Foofur and Rocki applaud. Mrs. Escrow holding Rocki. Pepe intimidating Rocki. # Heavy Metal Rocki/Dog Pounded - # Convention Catastrophe/Biosquare Buddies - Fencer dressed as a cloaked wizard as Vinnie and Ferdinand walk past. Fencer awarded first prize for most original pet design. Pepe and Burt growling at each other. Lance reunited with Burt as Mrs. Escrow is reunited with Pepe. # Cream Dream/The Lonely Fencer - # Rats n Bats/Hip-Hop Fencer - Sammy shaking paws with a Bat. three bats scaring Annabell, Fritz-Carlos, and Foofur. Fencer making a pawstand as Foofur looks at a few music notes. Fencer with a boombox followed by a few cats. # Egypt Gyp/Claw and Order - Cleo and Fencer coming out of a door. Cleo kissing Fencer, making Him blush. Rocki seeing Vincent clawing frantically. Vincent jumping over a fence. # The Maltese Steaks/Reunion Break - Annabell wearing detective clothes and using two magnifying glasses to look at a steak. Annabell looking sepia. Pepe getting a hug from His Mother. Pepe getting an awkward look alongside His sisters. # The Fiendish Feline/Archer-Rival for Foofur - Fencer and Cleo having lunch as Vinnie is behind a tombstone. Fencer hiding behind Cleo as They see a ghostly figure. Foofur aiming a toy arrow at a target as Burt laughs. Burt aiming an arrow at a close target as Rocki boos. # Video Pepe/Water-Colored Foofur - # To Beach Their Own/Legend of the Cat-Hearted Puppy - # Flooded Foofur - Season 5 # Fatherhood for Fencer - Cleo circling around Fencer affectionately. Cleo voraciously eating food at a table. Cleo and Fencer alongside their four kittens as Foofur takes pictures. Fencer and Cleo sleeping alongside each other. # All That Jazz - Vincent sees Etta the mouse on top of a sleeping Vera. Fencer singing as The Cat Pack plug their ears in pain. Vincent hiding behind Vinnie as He and Foofur cracks Their knuckles at Seeker. The Scat Cats performing as Etta holds Duke's paw. # But of Obstacle Course/Dimes are a Puppy's Best Friends - Burlon races around the cones. Burlon hugs His uncle Burt. Rocki, Pam, Brenda, and Celia look at Rocki's dime collection book. Rocki is asleep in a small pile of coins. # Hornets 'a Plenty/Vincent up a Tree # Rip-Van Rocki/Cats in the Mansion # Foofur's Sister/Legend of the Pigeon Kitten # Club Chaos - Celes pelts Dante with a rotten egg as Jacob looks in shock. Alyson popping out of a trash bin, spooking Hailstone. Vincent is drenched with water as Rocki is covered in flour. Vincent holds back Martina and Martino as Rocki holds back Brenda, Pam, and Celia. # Girls' Knight Out/Burlon's First Romance - Rocki, Dolly, and Cleo wearing Royal Outfits. Hazel and Annabell wearing a coat of arms on Their outfits. Rocki pushes Burlon. Burlon blushing in front of Celia. # Sphinx for Asking/Blame it on the Grain - Fencer and Cleo reading a book as Catsupsu is beside them. Catsupsu looks at the sphinx. Dolly hugging His Mother and Father. The Landlord chased away by Dolly's Family. # Routes of the Scouts - Fencer and Cleo walk as Their Kittens follow. Vincent, Vera, Dante and Cobalt walk alongside Settimo and Natalie. Jacob, Paola, and Malcolm walk alongside Joey and Chelsea. Martina, Martino, Alyson walk alongside Vito and Romey. # Music Videos * Dreamtime (Sung by Foofur and Dolly) - Song originally sung by Daryl Hall * Rhythm of the Light (Sung by Fencer) - Parody of Rhythm of the Night sung by DeBarge * Evil World (Sung by Pepe) - Parody of Evil Woman by ELO * Automatic Cat (Sung by Vinnie and the Cat Pack) - Parody of Automatic Man by Michael Sembello * Hearts who sing the Blues (Sung by Foofur) - Original * Many Hours as a Cat has that many Whiskers (Sung by Fencer) - Original Animal Themes * Foofur - * Fencer - * Fritz-Carlos - * Hazel - * Annabell - Sheep * Louis - * Rocki - * Pepe - * Dolly - * Burt - Peafowl * Cleo - Ibis * Norris - Other *The Game of Life (Foofur Edition) *Alternate Scenes and Endings for Season 1 *Alternate Scenes and Endings for Season 2 *Fan-Art by Foofur Fans *Foofur Outtakes and Bloopers *Foofur Coloring Book Ideas *Foofur: Decide Their Adventures Movie Ideas * Foofur the Movie * Foofur and Dolly: The Musical * Fencer's Adventure in Japan * Farewell Foofur... Japanese Openings/Endings Season 3 Opening - Believer by D-51 - multiple colored lines come across the screen and each of them becomes outlines of Foofur and His group. The title appears. At night, in a street, As Foofur and the others walk at the Park, They see the rising sun. and They run toward the screen. (In still images, There's Foofur tearfully hugging His siblings, Louis defending Annabell from other bully dogs, Fritz-Carlos kissing Hazel, Rocki kissing Norris, and Fencer holding His paw in pain from His failed attempt of breaking a ceiling tile.) As The sun covers the image in a white light, the light disappears as We see Foofur's group on a hill is looking at the sky. Ending - Dance Around by D-51 - Foofur's group dance in front of the screen, in a flash of blue light, Foofur and the others, walk in a black scenery, as They see the visions of Their Friends and adversaries in colors of Blue, Brown, Gray, Violet, Yellow, Light-Brown, Light Yellow, and White. The Screen turns staticy, and returns to normal with Foofur's group looking up at the sky. Season 4 Opening - Twin Memories by Mariko Kouda - Foofur is all alone on a red spot, colorful lines cover the screen, and after the lines leave, the rest of Foofur's group appear. Foofur and the others walk to the left and come across Their Canine Friends and Foes, and afterward, The Gang walked to the right and come across Their Feline Friends and Foes. Foofur and the others run toward the screen as monochrome Visions of Mrs. Escrow with Pepe, The Rat Brothers, The Cat Pack, Mel and Harvey, and Burt appear. They are seen in Willowby Park playing tag. Ending - Another Day by D-51 - In the attic, Rocki picks up a few crayons, and draws on a piece of paper. on the paper, a blue scribble is drawn and it becomes Foofur. Two Scribbles one is black with some white, the other purple with white is drawn which becomes Fencer and Cleo. two more scribbles are drawn, one is light-brown the other is yellow with orange on the top, which becomes Hazel and Fritz-Carlos. a black line is drawn forming a circle, which becomes Annabell. a Light-Yellow scribble is drawn, and the scribble becomes Louis. A Crudely drawn Mansion is drawn. Back in the Attic, Foofur comes inside and looks at Rocki who was still drawing. Foofur then grabs an indigo crayon, and draws a scribble, which becomes Rocki. Rocki then tearfully hugs Foofur. Season 5 Opening - Ending - Koi no Seesaw by D-51 - in a colorless public park, Rocki is seen going inside, making the park gain color. At a Gazebo, the Kitten Pack play around a maypole, as Vincent and Nunzia each draw Their half of a heart outline as Vera watches. Yulia and Mikhail are seen on a tree branch readying themselves to attack Cara who is to place a paper on a wall. In a tire swing, Fencer's and Cleo's kittens are sleeping. At a Field, Celia holds Burlon's paw while holding a paintbrush, as Mosaic, Pam, Brenda, Variscite, and Sienna look confused. At a bench, Andrew is holding Jessica. A Zoom-out shows Rocki alongside Norris as They look at each other. Rocki then turns right, and sees Foofur and the others, as the Park goes back to being colorless and empty. Rocki then happily jumps into Foofur's arms. Season 6 Opening - Ending - Travelers of Life by D-51 - Foofur wakes up in a hedge maze, and walks around, at each dead end, He encounters one of His friends, then after reaching the exit, confetti falls on Foofur's group. as They celebrate. Season 7 Opening - Play on! by D-51 Ending - Crazy Love by D-51 - a black line goes in the center of the screen, Foofur and Dolly come on each side of the screen. They touch the black line, and they polymerize into a Blue-furred Basset Hound. the screen flips to reveal Fencer and Cleo, They touch the black line and merge into a black and violet striped cat. the screen flips to reveal Fritz-Carlos and Hazel, They touch the black line, and merge into a slightly-thinner mix. the screen flips to reveal Louis and Annabell, They touch the black line, and merge into a longhaired Bulldog. the screen flips to reveal Rocki and Norris, They touch the black line, and merge into a bloodhound/beagle mix, but causes Him/Her to be dizzy and fall facefirst on the ground. the screen flips horizontally to show The other merged dogs and cat merging into a multi-colored door, and who would come out than Foofur and His group. Farewell Foofur Extended Ending - Fantasion by Mariko Kouda - In a Nightly backdrop, Foofur and Dolly are seen with Monica, Burt, Pepe, Brigette along with Pepe and Brigette's pups. Rocki and Norris appear next, along with Bogie, Jojo, Muffy, Ozzie, Pam, Celia, Brenda, Castel, Burlon, Pixel, and Harry. then Fencer and Cleo appear, long with Their kittens, alongside Vinnie, the Cat Pack, Their families, Mikhail, Yulia, Nunzia, The Cat Quartet with Their girlfriends. Fritz-Carlos and Hazel appear with Frederick as Winifred, Kirk, follow suit. Annabell and Louis appear next as Their friends and family appear. Finally, Sammy and Evelyn, along with their kids, The Rat Brothers, and Their Nieces and Nephews, along with Trench appear. (More details soon!) Season 8 (Post-Farewell Foofur App Game Ideas Foofur Collectors’ Adventure - An Android App Game Where You collect characters from different areas in Willowby. Foofur Movie Studio - An Android App Game where Foofur and the others try to acquire attire from other genres to not only enter other Movie sets, but also recruit characters from the cartoon.